A Christmas Story
by Alexisminamino
Summary: It's Christmas and calls for time for merriment with the people called family. It is a Hiei and Kurama based story with the entire Yu Yu hakusho gang celebrating the season and events of life.


A Christmas Story 2015

Yu Yu Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unseasonably warm winds blew across the city as shoppers took advantage of the lack of need to wear down coats and bundles which would make them less fashionable than with what they were currently wearing. The girls loved that they could still wear fall clothing, (some either brave or daft enough to breech summer wear) and the dandy fellows, they were embracing the open blazer, fitted t-shirt dress code. The warm southern air, mastered pattern of the jetstream favoured the unnatural cycle only by default, being a slave to the natural laws of physics defined by nature.

It was warm, unseasonably warm, but not warm enough for such little clothing. It was sorrowful, how warm it was only because it attested to the truth that the earth was indeed sick. Kurama, lover of all things nature was distracted by it as nature screamed out her sorrow. The cycle of life being disrupted due to flowers and fruits being late bloomers due to light signals while their pollinators being early nomads, the warming temperatures being their signal. The next bearing season promised less crop yield, putting strain on the natural food web which always tracked back to human civilization. Nature was moaning and without his initial awareness, it pulled him into moaning. He was not fully with that gen until he noticed the usual things he would do for fun, did not please him anymore. Nature cried out for help and it depressed him because even as a very powerful youkai, he was powerless by himself. This was why, with this task he fully embraced it as it proved to give him some seasonal delight.

Making a few needed trips to the closest food market for his grocery shopping, Kurama unbuttoned his light jacket. The entire gang was going to be in his living room later to celebrate the coming of the end of the year and Christmas. Why was his place appointed? Yuusuke suggested it because of space, the fact that Kurama was cleaner and more organized than them all, they would not have to clean up and Genkai did not want to be bothered so having anything at the temple was out of the question. Kurama posed no resistance in accepting the joyful task, however, it would have been nice and thoughtful for someone, anyone really, to volunteer their help. Yukina was with Genkai and not being fluent in seasonal events, dettered her from boldly suggesting and offering her aid. Shizuru was busy not wanting to help, doing everything but a little charity. Botan, Kurama held uncertainty of her presence considering the rigid schedule Koenma possessed, being too busy stamping papers away in a fit of rage for not having a day off while Jorge attempting and failing miserably, to comfort and distract him from his father's insensitivity. Albeit, it was not Enma-daiou's fault seeing that he was not used to the truth that his son actually acquired a social life that engendered through the assignment of wisely choosing to appoint Yuusuke, a human along with demon bandits as potent spirit detectives. Speaking of the chief detective, him and Keiko were too busy operating the restaurant to help. Keiko being a full time nurse and full time owner with Yuusuke as her parents gladly retired after the grand wedding, very little time was given to them to entertain anything outside of the Christmas menu of the restaurant. Keiko was proud that though, since as infants, Yuusuke proved his love and loyality to her countless of times, her mother always reminded her that that alone would not surfice in the real world. She was glad Yuusuke showed he could be a successful business man and he proved it greatly with his little oden shop by the train station.

Favour proved faithful to Kurama as they eagerly said they would bring lots of food so that was help in a way and then there was Kuwabara. If he was not busy with his residency at the veterinarian hospital, his extra time was spent proving his undying love for Yukina. On most days it would seem admirable and adorable but it because a nuisance when his aid would make a difference.

Picking up some gyoza skins, as he dropped it in the trolley, his mind was not even going to consider Hiei. Domestication and that demon did not seem to coincide. Yes, if a function was to happen, he would be there but for anything before, counting on his presence woild be futile. He was usually late for social gatherings anyway. It was a tad annoying to Kurama as he knew his best friend would desert him in times as such while Yuusuke and Kuwabara would gang up to have the best party ever. Sighing, his only rational explanation was that Hiei was the epitome of anti-sociality and bore little to no humanity even though he has been in Ningenkai for years now.

"It's none... well only if it would favour him." Kurama corrected his thoughts as he picked up chives, enokitake and was not entirely sure what the menu would be but once there was good food and alcohol, no one would complain.

Gathering some more ingredients, he paid and left, hauling all the things alone.

"I should have rented a car. " The plastic squeezed the palm of his hands as it was evidence of the error in his planning. Dropping some on the pavement, he pulled out his mobile to telephone a taxi.

"Useless were they, useless are they." A voice, a deep voice, a very familiar voice spoke behind him.

Smirking as he closed the mobile and tucked it in his pocket, Kurama turned to the dark haired fire youkai with a fleeting thought. 'This is too perfect.'

"They are busy, Hiei." Kurama smiled as a greeting to the youkai who always found a way to work his way into his thoughts.

"Since they brought it up, they should help you." Hiei reasoned as he observed at all the bags and Kurama's redden palms.

"You're here so why not make yourself a bit more helpful than being like them." Guilefully Kurama said with a sweet smile, making Hiei growl. "Thanks." Beaming, Kurama shifted some bags, leaving the rest for Hiei.

Glaring at the redhead as he strolled along, Hiei took up the bags, knowing Kurama left the very heavy ones for him and paced to catch up with the conniving fox.

"Are you going to go back?" When Hiei was alongside him, he asked with a quick glance at the defiant youkai.

"Hn." He grunted and Kurama smiled at his victim.

"We have to get it all done by five this afternoon." Not waiting for any rebuttals, he increased his pace, adding urgency to the task.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell! Why do I have to do this." Not even a question as it was more of a heated demand as he very hesitantly pushed open the box flap with his sword, peaking in as its contents were undesirably revealed.

Hiding his amusement, Kurama walked into the sitting room and stood besides Hiei. Pulling his sword away quickly, Kurama rested it to lean behind the couch. Boldly opening the box that was on the couch, grining towards Hiei with a devilish tone, Kurama took out the artificial greenery.

"It's just the decorations for the party, Christmas decorations." Kurama noted innocently, contrary to the facial expression he targeted Hiei with mere moments ago.

"I know what it is. Why that!" Briskly he grunted and pointed at the white berry branches. His last memory of that thing was not good and THAT with THEM and alcohol never comforted him. He would think as Kurama being there, he would deter Yuusuke and his sidekick from tampering with his peace and contentment, knowing that Kurama was the only one who truly knew he was unfortunately content around them, but no, his so called friend sided with the daftness of theirs, calling it the spirit of the season.

Calmly, Kurama addressed the very serious matter. Waxing stern face turned to Hiei.

"I'm sorry for not intervening or helping last year," he paused as he failed to keep a calm disposition as a chuckle escaped him. "Or the year before, or that year before." By the time he was finished with the sentence, he couldn't hide the humour he received in all of it.

"Yukina was there." He noted angrily.

Finally with his jovial disposition purposely waning, Kurama faced Hiei. "This is why I want you to put it up this year, to avoid stepping under it. Put it where you want and where you know you would not go." Kurama clarified his actions. "I cannot tell Yuusuke what not to do but you can by carefully placing those around."

"Why even have it? I fail to see why you have it." Irascibly he stated, still not understanding the fun in it as he manhandled the branches.

"I actually enjoy observing their antics. It's all harmless fun and that's what family does." Kurama reminded and received a grunt as a reply.

Leaving Hiei with the various garlands and berries, Kurama went back to the kitchen and started with meats and filling for the gyoza. He moved to the sauce and then the tempura to batter the chicken and shrimp. Busily he worked and only paused when he glanced at the clock. Wiping his hands on the apron he wore, he returned to the sitting room to see if there was any advancement in Hiei's task. Upon stepping into the room, he was in utter surprise at the wonderful job Hiei did.

Stunned, he took in the lighted garlands that was snaked around the railing of the stairs, the ones by the fireplace, the candles nested in holly and balsam evergreen, everything.

"Hiei." Speechless, he could only call the name of the talented youkai.

"What." Rudely as ever, Hiei uttered as he appeared from behind the front door as he placed the wreath there.

"Wow, how did you do this?"

"Internet." Blatantly with an inspid face, the monotoned voice was heard.

"Huh?" Quizzically, Kurama turned to him.

"I didn't know what to do. Your tablet was there. It helped. Unlike you." He grunted seemingly angry but turned away when Kurama gave him a serene look of great fondness and appreciation.

"What can't you do?!" It was mainly to himself but did not care if Hiei heard him. As if he just remembered, Kurama rushed back to the kitchen as he smelled the last batch of gyoza in the frying pan. To his great favour, they were not burnt.

Rescuing the food, he sighed but stiffened only by being taken slightly off guard by feeling a very close presence behind him. Feeling a whisper of air close to his ear, he stood still as Hiei's deep voice spoke.

"Not a word to anyone." It was a caveat with sprinkles of threats embedded in every syllable.

Turning to face the youkai, Kurama smirked and Hiei took a little step back to put some decent space between them.

"That's our secret. You're my secret weapon from now on and I never share my valuable tactics." Kurama smirked and Hiei inched closer as he reached behind Kurama for a finished gyoza that was still in the pan but off the fire.

Not bothered that they breathed the same breath for a moment, Kurama made a suggestion.

"Want something to drink while we work?" He asked as Hiei pulled his hand away with two gyozas and nodded as he bit into it.

"Not bad." He mumbled as he ate them.

"I was inspired by Korean dumplings. I'm glad you like them. Try the spicy ones on the counter." Kurama suggested as he pulled out a bottle of sake. Kurama was very aware that Hiei loved food, especially his. However, he would be told if it tasted bad because some did. Hiei's critique was what made Kurama's cooking so much better as he mostly cooks for himself, having been living alone for over five years now. Taking two glasses, he filled them.

"Are you baking?" From Hiei, that was not a question but more of a request as he observed the lack of baked goods in preparation.

"Not initially. What do you want?" Kurama asked as he sipped on the daiginjo sake.

"Your mother's cake." Hiei said and Kurama smiled fondly before sighing sadly in reverie.

"I miss mother." Kurama sighed out while Hiei frowned.

"You just visited her a few days ago. " Frankly Hiei said and Kurama rose a curious brow.

"How did you know when you just came back from Makai."

"I never said I just came back." Hiei corrected.

"Were you spying on me?" Amused, Kurama did not prevent it from showing on his face.

"There is nothing better to do." Insipidly he responded as he sat on a stool on the other side of the counter.

"I always thought your subject would be Yukina." He wasn't fully expecting a response. Nevertheless, he was glad to have one.

"Why, and watch the buffoon drool all over her." Hiei sipped on the alcohol. "Spare me."

"Why not Yuusu..." He was quickly interrupted.

"There are things I rather not see." He said, giving away the fact that he probably did and that time scarred him. Kurama laughed.

"I'm glad I'm special enough to secretly entertain you."

"Barely." Hiei uttered but his tone objected. Kurama was the only one he checked up on when in Ningenkai, for good reasons too. That was how he knew Kurama was thought to bake directly from his mother.

"I'll bake the cake. How much do you want?" Putting down his glass, Kurama began to gather the ingredients.

"Three, one for thing with them." He said and Kurama laughed. The baking was mainly just for Hiei.

"How long will you be here for?"

"Taking a break from being barked at with orders." He growled lowly.

A comfortable silence followed as Hiei watched Kurama preparing the cake batter while sipping on the drink, which he kept refilling.

"How's the spicy gyoza?" Glancing up, Kurama asked.

"Good, but you knew that." He smirked as he looked at Kurama when a satified look appeared on his face.

"Just making sure I did not lose my touch." He beamed and turned his attention back to the baking.

They did the final preparations and because Kurama planned it well, by five p.m they were done as was two bottles of sake.

"I'm going to shower and get ready. I always have your bathroom stocked so whenever you want you can get ready too." The look he received caused Kurama to shake his head at Hiei. "You smell like food, so unless you don't want them questioning why, I suggest you shower and change too."

"I don't have a problem smelling like food, once I'm clean." He retaliated with probity.

"A domesticated Hiei, ok. Do what you want." Smirking, Kurama left.

Grumbling, Hiei trodded after Kurama up the stairs and diverted into the room he was glad to have in Ningenkai. He knew Kurama was right. If he didn't want them to know he helped, he should smell fresh out of the woods. Luckily as Kurama stated, he was stocked up on the mahogany scent that seemed truly him.

Dressed and ready, he left the room and entered Kurama's. Opening the door, he walked in and sat on the bed, waiting. From the closet with only a t-shirt on, Kurama walked out and smirked when he saw that Hiei took his advice.

"Don't you feel better?" He asked as he donned his red shirt and then his black pants.

"No, the same." Nonchalantly, he responded.

"Wear something with colour." Kurama tried; a valiant attempt.

"No."

"Please." He entreated with a look to match.

"I said no."

"Please, Hiei." Kurama persisted with steps propelling him closer to him.

"Haven't I done enough for you today?" Hiei reasoned as he leaned against the headboard, watching carefully as Kurama sat at the edge of the bed.

"You can do more. Never underestimate yourself. You are extremely powerful, strong willed, extremely skill..."

Hiei interrupted him. "You're infuriating."

"I have a nice top for you." Kurama grinned and re-entered his closet. Hiei groaned.

Returning, he handed him a nice dark blue shirt. Begrudged, Hiei took it and stood. Taking off his usual black t-shirt, he threw it on the bed. Donning what Kurama insisted upon him, it felt very fitted, and he pushed his second arm into the sleeve, ready to fix the front, they heard fabric tearing. Smirking, Hiei turned to Kurama who saw a vertical tear down the back. He should have taken Hiei's muscles into consideration. Sighing disappointedly at his failed attempt, Kurama peeled it off since as Hiei flexed again, it ripped elsewhere. Tossing it in the bin, he handed a bigger cut black shirt to him.

"Here, I didn't want to get this one but I'm glad I did now." He sighed. "You definitely can't wear my clothes."

"I could have told you that." He grinned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two by two, they filed into Kurama's home. Hiei made it appear as though he came shortly before them, sitting on the window bench in the sitting room.

"Wow Kurama, you outdid yourself with the decorating man. Your place looks nice!" Yuusuke said as Keiko took notes of what she like to recreate in their home. They anxiously took in every berry, snow covered fir, scented pine cones, the lit candles and even the mistletoe that hung in plain sight.

"Thanks, all in a day's work." He replied and when no one was looking, he threw a pithy glance at Hiei who just turned away, not wanting to believe it was his work that was being praise with such appreciation. That was not the work he would want praise for.

When everyone arrived, the festivities officially began. Drinks upon drinks were laid out on the counter, which was designated the bar area and everywhere else was food. In the kitchen, the dinner table and then on the centre table in the sitting room was finger food. Shizuru took smoke breaks as Yuusuke phoned Koenma to have him included to a certain extent. Jorge eagerly showed his face with a huge grin and wide waves as he stood behind Koenma's infant form. Kurama smiled at the always pleasant oni.

Chattering and catching up was the focus of many conversations. Suggestions from love, dating, children and marriage were always addressed.

"So, Kurama." The tone conjured dread in him as he turned to Keiko, who seemed to be conspiring against him with sweet and innocent Yukina. Even Hiei turned with a raised brow of curiosity.

"Have you dated this year? I remember last year you said you will have it on your list to do for this year." Keiko recapitulated a memory from yester year.

He knew he needed to be extremely circumspect with his rebuttal. Cleverly mulling over his answer, he replied.

"Apparently no one followed through on what they said they would do for this year." He said and smirked behind his glass as he took a sip.

"I did." Keiko smirked and glanced at Yuusuke, waiting for his attention. "I'm pregnant." She grinned and comically, Yuusuke's mouth dropped open.

"What! Why did you do that!" He yelled after a moment for self composure.

Standing boldly as she walked and towered over his sitting form, she was ready to unleash all the emotions that surged within her after his response to the great news.

"Me! I did not do this alone." She yelled, ready to cause physical damage to her husband. "You never complained when we did it so don't complain now!" Red with rage she continued to yell at Yuusuke and the others almost feel sorry for him, Kuwabara hiding his snickers.

Smiling in relief at the deviation from him to them, Kurama left for the kitchen to try a drink he bought special for the occasion. Tasting it, he savoured the flavour slowly as he also took in the aroma of the spirit, while still hearing the commotion with Yuusuke and Keiko. Walking into the kitchen, Hiei gave a looked of pride to Kurama.

"Nice work." He complimented and walked up to him.

"Glad you're admiring my handiwork." He grinned.

"Try this." Handing his glass to Hiei, he tasted the amber liquid. Sipping it again, Kurama smiled as he ended up drinking all.

"I'll hide this one away since I see you like it." Reaching for the bottle, Kurama put it in the cupboard.

"Ohhh, Yukina and Kuwabara are under the mistletoe." They heard the voice of Yuusuke and Kurama became slightly concerned for Kuwabara because of the facial expression Hiei exuded. Leaving the kitchen, they went to investigate.

Indeed, it was true.

"It is your doing." Kurama knew it was not the right thing to say. It was not the right time and it was not the right situation but he did and Hiei glared at him. Stepping close to him, Kurama held him firmly by the arm and softly spoke.

"If you say anything, you will either be teased by Yuusuke, pressured by Shizuru to just tell her already and Yukina and Kuwabara will think you like Yukina in a way you don't want. I will not be able to save you."

"I hate your truth." He roughly pulled his arm away Kurama's grip and walked to his window seat, glaring heatedly at Kuwabara as he bashfully kissed Yukina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The clean up, no one stayed behind to help. Hiei did only by default. With a scowl still prominent on his face from the kiss he witnessed, Hiei dumped almost everything he saw in the big, black garbage bag Kurama gave him. He knew at some point in the future he would have to sort them as Kurama strongly advocates for recycling everything recyclable, but he chose not to care right now.

With the extra food packed away and dishes washed, Kurama parted with the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Flopping on the couch, Kurama looked up at Hiei. No verbal response gave him an answer. The seriousness of Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship would make any extremely protective brother unhappy, especially if the brother held only a friendly relationship as oppose to a true sibling bond. It was craved by all means but danger hung in the balance if it were to be. A wedding was portended for the New Year.

Finishing up with the garbage, Hiei tied the bag and hauled it out to the backyard. Dumping it harshly, he slammed the door and locked it.

"I'm glad it was not you under it again with Shizuru or anyone else." Slowly standing from his seated position, Kurama uttered to Hiei. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

Wordlessly, Hiei watched as Kurama took his time climbing the stairs as he yawned, covering his mouth modestly.

"I need to sleep too." Maundered to himself, he turned off the lights and sped into the room. Hopefully a better mood will greet him in the morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There are few truths Kurama knew about Hiei that no one knew. Knowing that he truly sleeps with Kurama was one of them as Kurama was going to use that to his advantage as he honed in on his centuries' worth of stealth skills and carefully entered to bedroom Hiei occupied, knowing after such an emotionally stressful night, he was still asleep. His ability to sleep peacefully also came in the form of a kekkai over the house, Kurama's verdure pets and the fact that he trusted Kurama.

In the room, Kurama smiled and only gave a fleeting respite to appreciate Hiei's fully cocooned and unaware form before he pounced, feeling his playful kitsune side surfacing. If he was anyone else, the redhead would have been in physical danger.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Hiei groaned with no true anger as he pulled the cover away from his head and glared at Kurama.

"Wake up. It's Christmas." As an excited child, Kurama proclaimed as he sprawled out over Hiei, folding his arm on Hiei's chest as he rested his chin on it, grinning at him.

"So." Fixing the covers over him, Hiei turned to return to sleep.

"I want to do things today. You need cheering up and I want company." His almost puerile tone did nothing to gain Hiei's favour.

"Find someone else." Hiei grumbled and Kurama fought with him to get under the covers too. Once there, he stared blatantly at Hiei.

"I did, you." Kurama smiled. "Trust me, it will do you well. They have a nice light show taking place this evening and fun activities. We can ice skate. It will distract you from things you cannot control."

"No." Hiei grunted. "It's too early." Having to wake up early during his vacation was not an option. It became a luxury and he was going to make the most of it. A greater luxury was not seeing or hearing Mukuro's voice. Kurama was tolerable, though at that moment he was annoying.

As if noticing, Kurama glanced at the little light that permeated at the perimeter of the window, the blackout curtain doing a great job blocking out most.

"...You're right." He turned to Hiei who was fully ignoring him as he closed his eyes, snuggling with the covers around him.

"I'm always right." He muttered after a few moments past.

Grunting tantamount to Hiei's, Kurama gave him an eye. Noticing he was very comfortable, he snatched some covers from Hiei who willingly gave up some.

"All right then. I'll respect your decision to sleep some more." His tone was a superior one, as though he was not indirectly coerced into it.

Snuggling into the bed and acquiring a divine position, Kurama instinctively drew closer to Hiei, as he rubbed his face into the plush pillow, succumbing to sleep rather quickly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Part II

Slowly coming out of sleep, Hiei was about to turn but felt something very close to him. Someone else was encroaching themselves into his personal haven. Heresy!

Opening his eyes, all he saw was red and then recalled a certain someone did not let him sleep in peace before. Noticing Kurama was sleeping and very comfortable using him as a pillow, sighing as he wilfully yielded, Hiei pulled him closer and he fixed his posture, promoting the redhead's behaviour. Returning to sleep, he barely felt movement.

Groggily being aware of something shifting him, Kurama was lured out of sleep as he recalled his attack on Hiei which explained where he was. Smiling at the hand around him that pulled him for a better position in sleeping, he snuggled more and went back to sleep.

Finally, the hour was decent to have them finally up without feeling the need to return to bed. Fully rested, Kurama sat up, stretching languidly as he savoured the mechanical strain on his toned body. Turning he looked down at Hiei's recumbent form.

"What." Kurama asked.

"You're the one who wanted to wake up earlier but look at you now." Hiei said and was about to get up but Kurama stopped him as he was ready to take him captive. Straddling his hips, he grinned down at his bed mate.

"It only means you WILL accompany me to activities of merriments." He grinned as Hiei glared.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because deep down you like it but have to continue that façade as not to bruise your ego. You should know by now that does not work on me." Kurama grinned as he shifted away from Hiei's hand that attempted to strike him.

"Kurama." Hiei's tone was warning with something else embedded but before Kurama was able to address it, the door bell rang.

"Hmm, must be mother." He shifted again with a smirk towards Hiei as he jumped off and ran down the stairs as an excited fox.

Hiei, slightly feeling sorry for himself when in the hands of Kurama, sat up and took deep calming breaths to reduce the effects of what Kurama did to him. Deep down he believed it was purposefully done, that sly fox. Kurama seemed too happy, if only Hiei understood what procured such a jocund spirit in the redhead.

Relaxed almost to incompetence, Hiei put on a t-shirt, not wanting to meet Shiori in his half naked state and followed the trail left by Kurama.

"...Mother." He heard Kurama's voice greeting his mother.

As he was seen walking down the stairs, Shiori from her post at the door, while Kurama closed it and took her coat, smiled up at him fondly.

"Hiei, welcome home." She greeted happily and he nodded with something that could be considered a smile. "When did you come back?"

"A few days ago." He replied.

"By which he stayed away from here until yesterday." Kurama added and Shiori chuckled.

"He must have had a good reason especially knowing the significance of today." She beamed and he sighed.

"Ningenkai is too crowded." Mundane, they knew it. Ningenkai was always too crowded for Hiei's fancy. It was his way of demanding to be humoured, so they did.

"Well it is because of the season." She said and Kurama nodded.

"Oh, sweetheart, here." She called to Kurama as she picked up the bag she came with.

"What's this?" He asked and Hiei pose his curious face.

"Cake."

"Yes." Hiei said with masculine enthusiasm and she chuckled.

"Hiei, I baked for you yesterday." Incredulously Kurama watched him, surprised. Certainly he did not want his mother thinking ill of him.

"So." Hearing that, Shiori chuckled.

"Then let's have a taste test."

"This is why she is the only human I can tolerate." Hiei said seriously as he jabbed a finger in Shiori's direction and she laughed.

"I'm very glad." She noted as Kurama gathered plates, a knife and forks while he prepare the taste test.

:::::

"Oh wow Shuichi, you cake tastes really great! What did you do?" Flabbergasted, Shiori exclaimed as she took a bite.

"I used your recipe." Calmly he said.

"I know my cake, it's right there. You did something different."

"I decided to experiment with one of my spices. Apparently it was a good match. It passed the rigorous test." He grinned and gestured to Hiei.

"I agree, it adds a depth of flavour that makes you feel good." Delight shown on her face as she took her last bite.

"The rest is Hiei's and he is bad for his cake, so you'll have to ask him for more." Seeing her desire for more, he reminded her.

"Give her one of them." Hiei said and Kurama grinned.

"The world is coming to an end." In feigned shock his words became funny.

"Indeed." Shiori chorused and they both chuckled. Shaking his head at mother and son, Hiei took another piece of cake.

"So what are your plans for today?" Shiori asked when Kurama returned with a cake for her.

"I want to see the light show and do some ice skating, but the Grinch is opposing it."

"Awe." Pausing only for a moment she continued. "You're a mean one, Mr Grinch." Deepening her voice, she sang and laughed.

Hiding his mouth behind his hand, Kurama chuckled as the impedance was too great.

When the laughter died down, Hiei could not be bothered as he watched them laughing at his expense while he ate the cake. He didn't care, he had the faithful cake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a miracle, him at that time, walking besides Kurama as they trod to wherever the light show was being held.

"I should have left when you and your mother made a laughing stock out of me." Grouchily he mumbled.

"It's because we care and we know you can handle it."Kurama's voice brought peace to Hiei's comment.

Hiei turned away in thought. They did care. As Kurama said before, that's what family did. If it wasn't Yuusuke, it would be someone else in what they called family. Thinking about it, he would not change anything. He learned to appreciate and ignore them and with Shiori being tantamount to a mother to him, he would deal with her antics without pretending it bothered him.

They made their way through the sea of people. Looking around for Kurama, he was behind. Waiting, he grabbed onto his hand as they continued to a good location. Standing besides Kurama, Hiei saw why Kurama wanted to see the display of laser lights. He could appreciate it.

Kurama's next thing-to-do was ice skating. With the weather not being conducive for outside skating rings, they visited the indoor skating ring. Since it was Christmas, and in the evening, it was not crowded.

Grinning at Hiei's defiance, Kurama stepped on the ice with his skates, urging him to come on.

"You have it on, might as well try it." At that moment, Hiei wondered how he was suckered into actually putting on the thing. While Kurama was too busy coaxing Hiei to step on the ice, he failed to notice one of the skaters coming towards him with his girl. Insensitively, as Kurama noticed to move, the man purposely passed close to trip him, to put on a macho display to impress his girl. It was too late to obviate his attack. Not falling fully, Kurama glared at him and then turned to where Hiei stood but he was gone.

'Oh no.' Standing up fully, Kurama turned in time to see Hiei, on the ice as he grabbed the man's arm roughly and gestured to Kurama. A disapproving rebuttal urged the man to attempt an attack, a daft move as Hiei evaded and punch him. Whatever Hiei told him after, made the man pale in the face.

Returning to Kurama, he looked at him, perusing him from head to toe.

"You ok?" He asked and Kurama nodded.

"You didn't have to hit him."

"Too bad." Not caring at all, Hiei gestured to the other skaters. Smiling, Kurama followed, taking advantage of Hiei's compliant disposition. Instinctively they glided with movements that complemented the other as though they were playing or sparring. Their movements were suave and it became noticed.

The dolt from before, perfectly boorish, abased and ready for revenge decided to have another try with his new rival, the dark haired devil on ice and his redhead girl. Unfortunately for him, Hiei and Kurama saw what he was up to. Waiting for the first onset of an attack, they were ready to retaliate. He came, posed to execute trickery once more, targeting Kurama, thinking the 'girl' was weak. Smiling at Hiei as he held Hiei's hand, as the dolt was behind Kurama, they moved apart and with hands held together, stooped and stopped, tripping him as he ungracefully flipped in the air and landed on his face.

"Why you!" Angrily he twisted his head back before standing.

"Why are you attacking me?" Kurama asked him as the man snared.

"Your boyfriend here punched me for no reason." He yelled and some skaters paused to look at the scene that was unfolding.

"He only did that because you purposely tripped me." Calmly Kurama said and Hiei moved closer to Kurama as a need to protect if this buffoon decided he wanted to make a fool of himself.

"You were in the way." Angrily he shouted and his girlfriend shamefully retreated, as if knowing the undesirable ways of her boyfriend.

"Then a friendly and mannerly 'excuse me' would have suffice." Provokingly Kurama smirked. As the man was about the move in an unfavourable manner, Kurama gestured to Hiei.

"If you don't want my boyfriend to defend me," he paused and glanced as Hiei stepped forward punctuating the threat. "Then you should try to enjoy your skating and leave us."

"No." Stubbornly he said and decided to foolishly swing his hand to hit Hiei.

Moving away from the trajectory, Hiei caused the man to plummet to the ice.

"It will do you well." Kurama uttered as the man tried again. "You cannot succeed against a black belt and master swordsman."

When he heard that, he scrambled on the ice with a pale face as he tried to get away but Hiei grabbed him up by the back of his coat, exhibiting superhuman strength.

"You failed to heed my first warning. This one will be your last." Hiei paused. "Do not come near us again, or else." Dropping roughly, Hiei took Kurama's hand and skated away. Away from the opportunity to cause pain to anyone evading wisdom, they continued where they left off.

"Your boyfriend?" Hiei smirked in amusement and Kurama grinned.

"We're still young so why not."

"You, the oldest of everyone I personally know, young?" Hiei questioned and Kurama waved his hand, gesturing to disregard that.

"Just technicalities. I surely look the part though." Proudly Kurama proclaimed slightly vain.

"Young or a girl?" Hiei smirked and Kurama pouted.

"Hn." Kurama said and Hiei laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Returning home, the outside temperature was on a steep decline, as snow became a possibility in the forecast, so Kurama turned on the thermostat. Hiei doubted Kurama would need the heat on for the night but he left him do as he pleased. Needing food, leaving Kurama to his devices, he went to the kitchen to sort through what he wanted from the leftover food. Pulling out things, he rested it on the counter. Kurama came to the sight.

"Yes, food." He agreed as they took out what they wanted and Hiei heated it up, knowing his heat would be faster.

After dinner and after they cleaned up, a drink deemed fitting. Walking towards the sitting room with the bottle and glasses, they paused and looked up at the walkway.

"I thought you took them down." With knitted brows Kurama questioned Hiei.

"Why, there was no danger afterwards." Hiei uttered in all honestly.

Without another sound, Kurama inched closer and fulfilled the tradition of the mistletoe. It was short lived as was Hiei's presence. With a sigh, Kurama walked to the centre table and placed the bottle of wine and the glasses down. Sitting, he waited to see if Hiei would return. After ten minutes, he decided to change from his sweater and jeans to his pyjama. Returning down the stairs, there was no Hiei. Getting another bottle of wine, he rested it next to the first bottle as he took a generous glass full. Grabbing the television remote, he sat in the middle of the couch, both feet tucked under him as he sipped casually on his wine. There were nice Christmas movies showing as he found it a bit challenging to choose. Finally settling on a more magical one than romantic, he leaned back and while sipping casually on the wine.

Feeling a draft of air, as he was about to turn, Hiei was sitting on his right with his hand resting on the arm of the chair.

"I was wondering if the kiss chased you away." Kurama teased as he bend forward to pour a glass for Hiei. Handing it to him he gestured to the television.

"Want to watch it with me?"

Wordlessly Hiei sat there, sipping and watching as Kurama leaned against him. Deeper into the night when one bottle of wine done and the other almost there, Kurama moved closer to Hiei, his hand over the one that found its way around his waist earlier. Feeling Hiei nuzzling the side of his neck, Kurama smiled. Rubbing Hiei's leg affectionate, he urged Hiei to relax a little more as he watched the movie. Stubbornly Hiei ignored the signs knowing he was bound to win, all things considered. Pulling Kurama closer, he pulled out something from the back of the couch.

Seeing a foreign thing in his periphery, he turned to Hiei who was holding the most beautiful bunch of big, dark red roses he has ever seen that was not his doing.

In the junction of Kurama's neck and he nuzzled affectionately, he softly said.

"Happy anniversary."

Beaming as he took the roses, he whispered his reply. "Happy anniversary Hiei." Turning to face his consort, Kurama kissed him deeply, expressing how he felt for the roses.

"That's why you disappeared." Pulling away, Kurama said with a chuckle of happiness.

"Hn, you may want to go and turn of the heat." Hiei smirked as he pulled Kurama towards him in a searing kiss.

"Mmhmm." Kurama mumbled through the kiss.

"You're faster." He honestly reminded and in a few seconds Hiei left and was back.

With an amorous smile, Kurama took off the lights and with the roses in one hand and Hiei's hand in the other; he trod up the stair to the bedroom. With the door closed and the roses safely on the desk, Kurama pulled Hiei to him as hands quested to unwrap each other.

The passion they exuded for each other never seemed die as they celebrated their anniversary in an intimate encounter that lasted all night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The late morning greeted them with a snow filled landscape. Sitting up to observe the great outdoors not knowing how he rose before Hiei, Kurama trembled as the cover sled off him, exposing his skin to the cold air. Returning to Hiei's side, he snuggled to the fire youkai, who then woke up. Thinking he was going to get up, Kurama sat up again, observing Hiei.

"Time to wake up." Kurama grinned but Hiei ignored him as he pretended to be asleep once more. "To think, I should be the one still sleepy by the way you were last night."

"I'm not tired." He opened his eyes and saw Kurama studying him. "Why get up when there is nothing to do out of bed." Smirking, he grabbed Kurama, who yelped in surprise, and pulled him down over him.

"Oh." Realising now, Kurama grinned as Hiei flipped them over, his knees bent as Hiei shifted between his legs.

"Mmhmm." Hiei murmured as he reached down and kissed Kurama deeply, feeling Kurama's legs wrapping around his waist.

The amorous sounds filled the air as the world faded from their thoughts.

:::::::::::::::::

Later, in the afternoon as they cuddled on the couch entertaining a movie, Kurama's mobile rang. Seeing it was a video call from Yuusuke, he shifted away from Hiei and answered.

"Yo, Kurama. We're by Keiko's doctor, getting an ultrasound. Since you can't be here in person, I wanted to call. Is Hiei still here or he left?" Before Kurama could have answered, Yuusuke put them on hold. A few beeps after and then Kuwabara's face showed up in a square at the bottom of the screen.

"Great, everyone is here. Oh Hiei." Yuusuke reminded and Kurama pulled him into the video as well.

"Great. I'll show you guys the ultrasound screen." He added as a nervous tremor was present in his voice.

"Oh Yuusuke, look at the baby's hand." They heard Keiko's voice and Kuwabara's cooing.

Kurama glanced at Hiei with a pleasant smile. Hiei just shrugged as he took in the unexpected experience. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be experiencing what was happening. There was no reason to think of the possibility of it even with Yuusuke and all the spawn bearing couples. It never crossed his mind but found it to be unexpectedly exciting, as he witnessed the events of pregnancy, imagining him and Yukina in such a space, being so close with no thoughts of how life would treat them.

"I want you to have a princess." Kuwabara uttered, crying happily as he touched the screen of his mobile as if he could reach out to the ultrasound monitor.

"You hear that Yuusuke, I'm winning so far." They heard Keiko gloat, indicating her desires for a girl child.

Hiei glanced at Kurama, whose attention was fixed in awe and wonder at the foetus. He wanted to touch him, to draw him out of such stubborn intensity, but thought against it knowing the truth that they were successfully concealing their relationship.

"Do you want to know?" The technician asked and Yuusuke was the first the affirm it.

"Yes!" He responded with enthusiasm.

"Yes." Said Keiko and Kuwabara. Then the screen shifted to Yuusuke's face.

"Kurama, you're still there?" He asked and Kurama nodded.

"We're still here, just taking it in." He smiled and Yuusuke beamed.

"Great." He turned the camera back to the screen. "We all want to know."

"Well," began the man. "You're having a boy..." Yuusuke interrupted with cheers and a victory dance as the camera shook in his victory dance.

"...and a girl." The man finished and Keiko's mouth dropped open.

"Way to go Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered.

"T...twins?" Yuusuke uttered, his voice permeated with shock while Keiko remained speechless.

Kurama's expression was unreadable. Hiei was not certain if it was appropriate to laugh or to be worried. Then Kurama spoke.

"Two for one." He said and smiled.

Their attention went back to the screen when they heard Keiko and seeing her from a very low angle.

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke, wake up!" She called, chuckling as she picked up the mobile.

"Guys, we'll talk to you later. Yuusuke is such a wimp, fainting on me like this." Chuckling, she said as she waved goodbye and disconnected the call.

"Yuusuke has his work cut out for him." Kurama chuckled as he rested his mobile on the centre table and reclined against Hiei.

"Serves him right." Hiei thought aloud.

"The second generation is upon us. It's hard to believe." Kurama uttered in realisation, sprinkles of disconsolation present which Hiei picked up on so he continued to listen but the reason for such evidence was inchoate with each pronounced word, revealing something else.

"I've lived for so long and never felt happier or more excited in my thousand year reign..." His words made Hiei laugh.

"Reign?"

"Yes, reign. My name causes demons to tremble and it demands a sense of respect." Lighter, Kurama uttered as in a cherished memory. His mind came back to him and Hiei and their happiness filled with uniqueness and unexpectedness at every corner.

"That, I agree with." Hiei smirked proudly and nuzzled Kurama's neck when he felt a hand caressing his thigh.

"Of course." Beaming, Kurama said as he innocently kissed Hiei, who had a different idea in mind as he took over.

In the beginning of the year, they would have a baby shower, tease Yuusuke, help with whatever needed and even think more about their news to the gang, while was not truly news, it being years old. But it was the last thing on their minds as they raced to the bedroom as if being newlyweds in love. Only one wish they had, as they entertain each other, was to always be as passionately smitten with each other as their lives evolve together, intertwined with their entire family.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
